gasoline flamethrowers and metal hands? ADOPTED
by Edward and Bella rule x
Summary: Bella- after a terrible crime has been commited -isn't the same as she was. When three strangers show up at school, what events will unfold?


**Bella's P.O.V**

I awoke with a slight soreness in my wrists.

Well, that was nothing new. I'd had the same pain since the surgery. I slammed my left hand down on my alarm clock, groaning slightly.

I looked down at my hands and sighed. I was greeted with the same cold metal. I unplugged the titanium outlets and stretched.

Grabbing my robe, I slid on two plastic gloves and walked into the bathroom.

After my shower, I took off the gloves and walked back to my room.

Nothing new

I slid on a pair of black skin. navy jeans and a ruffled white blouse that had a black belt around it.

I stepped into some blue high heels and strutted out of my room, putting on some black leather gloves that went to the middle of my forearm, where the metal ended.

Charlie called a hearty 'goodbye' at me and left, pulling his cruiser out of the driveway.

I took a deep breath and prepared for my first day back at school since the surgery. The surgeon's words echoed in my head.

_It'll be like you never had the surgery. People won't be able to tell the difference unless you let them know…_

I walked over to my new car, a 9ff Porsche GT9-R. It was a pretty blue colour, and, ironically matched my shoes. It was like I was turning into a cheerleader or something.

I grinned and started the engine. A quiet purring sound filled my brain and helped me relax. I slipped one ear bud from my I Pod into my ear and set it on my On-The-Go-4 play list. _You Should've Said No_ by Taylor Swift started playing.

Because I knew that everyone would be curious to as why I wasn't in school, I decided to take off my gloves and give them a show.

When I looked down, I saw the same thing as this morning.

Two bionic hands, from the middle of my forearm to the tips of my fingers.

My right metal hand found the handle of the door, pulling it open and then stepping out of my car, ignoring the stares and the gasps and the immediate whispers.

"My God! What happened to her hands?"

Eric cried, clutching a hand to his chest.

"I heard she was attacked; that's why she wasn't at school…"

Jessica whispered to him. He paled.

"I bet she tried to kill herself by slitting her wrists…"

Lauren Mallory sneered. Jessica looked disapproving and turned away form Lauren.

"Poor Bella…" I heard Angela whisper. She was my only real friend here since Alice and Edward and the rest of their family left. But I could hear the curiosity in her voice.

I put my ear buds back in and turned up the track. _A world that never was and never will be, have you no shame, don't you see me? You know you've got everybody fooled…._

I locked my car and started walking to the office. I was supposed to check in before I went to class.

"'Morning, Mrs. Cope"

I said as I spotted the lady behind the desk. She looked up and gasped as I handed her the paperwork. My hands were showing.

"G-good morning, Bella"

Mrs. Cope replied, signing off on the papers and handing them back to me.

I zipped them into my bag and walked out of the office. I knew the drill. 'Get the paper signed by every teacher and bring it back at the end of the day.'

Easy.

I walked to my first period class confidently. I knew I was strange.

I knew I looked 'hot' as some boys say. I slipped on my gloves again and rolled my shoulders. As I walked in the door, the room fell quiet. The late bell hadn't rung yet.

"Ah, Miss Swan, so nice to see you again."

Mr. Mason said, gawking at my hands.

"Ms. Swan, there are no gloves allowed in my classroom."

I wonder why?

"Mr. Mason, it appears that Mrs. Cope hasn't told you of my current position."

I explained and rolled up part of my left glove, not enough for anyone in class to be able to see the metal, but enough to make Mr. Mason look uncomfortable.

"These are merely protection for my hands."

Mr. Mason paled. He nodded and told me in muted tone, "You can keep the gloves on. As long as it doesn't impair your handwriting or ability to work." I nodded and walked to my seat, but I soon realized that there was someone already occupying it. I looked to Mr. Mason for advice, flickering my eyes to the boy in my chair.

"Good morning, class."

Mr. Mason said, turning back to the class.

"Miss Swan, it's good to have you back. And I need to introduce you to the two new students." new students?

"This is Stefan and Damon Salvatore."

He pointed to two black-haired boys in the room. Damon was sitting in my former seat. I raised my eyebrows as I caught him checking me out.

"Miss Swan, you can have the seat next to Stefan's."

Mr. Mason informed me. I sighed and walked to the back of the room, where Stefan was sitting.

Everyone turned to look at me as I stalked to my new seat. Even Damon and Mr. Mason. I sat myself as gracefully as I could manage into my chair, taking out my English book and turning to the appropriate page.

I had made up my work while I'd been out. On a work contract, they called it.

I gestured for Mr. Mason to continue the lesson. He did so with a curious look on his face. This eventually faded at around five minutes before the period ended.

When the period ended, I stood quickly, shoved everything neatly into my bag, and left Stefan with his mouth open, ready to introduce himself.

I strode through the hallway proudly, toward my next class.

Everyone around me, no matter where I was, froze and didn't unfreeze until I was a few yards away from them, leaving a chorus of whispers in my wake.

When I finally reached my next class, I handed the teacher my slip and walked to my seat, not bothering with introductions; there was nobody sitting in my seat in this class.

The lesson went off without a hitch. Everyone, of course, was somehow able to turn and stare at me even when I was seated in the back.

I spent the entire time doodling, something I was rather good at. Before and after the surgery. Another two periods later, it was time to go to lunch.

I knew I was going to sit alone, so I picked a table in the far end of the room, sat down, and started sketching.

It was odd; I ended up sketching a beautiful white tiger, with bright blue eyes.

I made an elegant K at the bottom of the page, just below the tiger, who was stalking a white owl, who was stalking a kitten.

All of the animals had silky white fur or feathers and blue eyes. Odd. I flipped the sketchbook closed and looked around to see half of the cafeteria staring at me. Just the boys and a couple of girls.

The rest were staring at Stefan and Damon as they entered the room. Mostly girls, a few boys. But hey, I'm not here to judge.

Stefan and Damon both stood proudly, but I could see that Stefan was taller. And Damon didn't have wavy hair, his was straight and to his chin.

I shook my head sadly. It was like they thought they were movie stars or something ridiculous like that.

What surprised me even more was when they walked toward me.

I expected them to call me a freak or something and walk to a table where the 'cool' people were sitting, but they didn't. Damon and Stefan ended up sitting on either side of me. Weird.

"Can I help you?" I asked after a moment of them just staring at me. Stefan cleared his throat, intending to speak, but Damon interrupted.

"We wanted to know if it was okay if we sit here, with you, for the remainder of the year."

His voice was smooth, like a moving river, but there was a warning embedded deep in his tone. There was something he wasn't telling me.

"Sure." I replied, taking my sketchbook out again and adding some more stripes to the tiger. Damon's eyes widened as he took in the sketch.

"Ah, Bella?" Damon asked. He sounded as if someone were choking him. I looked up in alarm. His eyes were focused on the paper. "Why'd you draw that?"

"I don't know." I smiled, thinking he was crazy, and went to add more detail. "It just won't stop nagging at my mind. So I drew it." I tapped my pencil against the K. "I just don't know what this means. K…odd."

Damon and Stefan shared a look. There was something in their gaze that made me want to shake them down for information. I just shrugged and tried to keep my curiosity concealed.

I walked to my locker after the last class of the day. After I closed it, I saw someone that I hadn't seen before.

He looked slightly like Stefan, with the straight silky black hair, but his was blood red at the ends, like he'd dipped it in paint. I decided to ignore him as he stared at me.

That proved to be a very bad choice. He followed me right out to my truck.

As I fumbled with my key nervously for a moment, he leaned against the giant red monster.

"Okay, I give up," I said,

"Who the hell are you?"

He smiled down at me. His eyes were a disturbing and oddly sinister gold. _Not like the Cullen's_, a part of my mind whispered.

"I'm the Hell Shinichi."

A.N

_**I DO NOT KNOW REALLY ANYTHING ABOUT VAMPIRE DIARIES I KNOW A FEW THINGS I HAVE GOT THE FIRST VAMPIRE DIARIES BOOK TO READ.**_

_**BUT THE PROBLEM IS MY MUM AND DAD HATES THE STUFF I READ AKA TWILIGHT NARUTO BLEACH VAMPIRE DIARIES **_

_**E.C.T BASSICLY ANYTHING TO DO WITH MAGIC WITCHIES VAMPIRES ALONG THOSE LINES.**_

_**SO WHEN I CAN READ IT I WILL BUT I WILL NEED HELP SO CAN YOU PLEASE HELP ME WITH THE STORY.**_


End file.
